senioritis
by stablerchic14
Summary: Its all the West Wing characters. IN HIGH SCHOOL. Its based on my high school just to let you no. READ AND REVIEW! new chapter 7 is up!Dr. Lyman is up to his tricks again and there worst then ever! please read and review. chp.not good for kids under 12!
1. Chapter 1

SENIORITIS

Hey guys this is my 2nd fanfic so be nice. I don't know where I'm going with this but I like the idea. Just a little note: all the characters of the west wing go to Lincoln high school in Washington D.C. (Go Trojans!) I've got a little pairing going on so you might want to know: Abbey/Jed (of course), Donna/Josh, Sam/Ainsely, Leo/jenny, Toby/Andi, and Charlie/Zoey.

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky)

The ages are as follows:

Abbey-18 senior

Jed-18 senior

Donna-16 junior

Josh-16 junior

Sam-16 junior

Anisely-15 sophomore

Leo-18 senior

Jenny-18 senior

Toby-17 junior

Andi-16 junior

Charlie-15 sophomore

Zoey-14 freshmen

Yea I know about the whole Zoey thing but for fictional purposes she is not Jed and Abbey's kid. The fic is set in the year 2003. Well thanks for reading and now with out a further a due:

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

Jed Bartlet pulled into his girlfriend Abbey Barrington's drive way. He hopped out of his 2002 red jeep and went to knock on the door when James Barrington Abbeys brother walked out of the front door in a hurry.

"Hey Jed she's almost ready so go on in" he said walking over to his 2003 Mercedes Benz. He had gotten it as a graduation present.

"Hey thanks James." Jed said as James hopped into the car.

"You too bye Jed." James said as he sped down the street towards Washington University.

Jed walked into the house and found it as he always did: perfect. He walked into the kitchen and found Abbey's mom sitting at the table feeding her nine month old younger sister, Alison or Allie for short and Abbey's dad reading the paper.

"Good morning Mr. Barrington, Mrs. Barrington." Jed said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

Jed was always over at the Barrington's when he was not at school or his own house. He was practically family there and was treated as such. Most of the time you could find Jed "studying "with Abbey till 11 P.M. Jed and Abbey had been dating for ten months and had known each other since they were 12. Now in there senior year of high school they were starting to get closer than ever. Abbey had been considering going to Florida State in Tallahassee and Jed like wise. They were meant for each other and planned on being together for the rest of there lives.

"Good morning Jed how are you today?" Mrs. Barrington asked wiping the infant's mouth.

"I'm alright I just hope will be able to get to school on time this year. " Jed said with a light chuckle.

"I don't know what's going on with her you'd think since she hasn't seen you since July and its August 16 today she would have been downstairs three hours ago but she's still in her room." Mr. Barrington replied not looking up from his paper.

"I'm gonna go see if she's awake." Jed said finishing his coffee and putting the cup in the dish washer.

Jed walked up the stairs of the two story house that Abbey lived in. When he was a kid he and Abbey would slide down the banister every morning before their car pool left. In middle school they would chase each other around till it was time for Jed to go home. Around the middle of 8th grade Jed finally found the courage to ask Abbey out and of course she said yes. They had been going out ever since.

Jed politely knocked on the door. When he didn't here an answer he slowly opened it to find Abbey still asleep. He sighed and walked over to her bed. He pulled back the blue and pink covers, her two favorite colors, and gently stroked her hair out of her face. He just looked at her for a few minutes until he couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss her lightly. After five minutes he finally gently shook her until she stirred.

"Just five more minutes' mom" Abbey said and turned over.

"Mom I am not your mother Abigail." Jed said getting up immediately

There were only two people who called her Abigail after any remark she made: her father and Jed. Since her father usually left for work before she woke up every day she assumed it was Jed.

"Jed?" she said sitting up in her bed immediately awake.

"In the flesh" Jed said leaning down to kiss her but when she leaned back almost fell on his butt.

"Jed I haven't even brushed my teeth I have really bad morning breath." she said jumping out of bed to get ready for school "

"I know but I don't care" Jed replied following her to the bathroom.

"Yea well I do" she said turning on the water.

He then noticed what she had worn to bed and almost tripped where he was standing. she had on a pink tank top that came just above her stomach and black soffee's that had been rolled several times. Her hair was pulled into a once neat ponytail. Abbey caught him drooling over her and looked around. After a couple of minutes she finally figured out what was the problem. She made a grab for her robe but Jed got to it first.

"Give it back Jed" she said attempting to snatch it from him.

"Not until you kiss me my love" he replied with a grin on his face.

"Ok you want a kiss you got one"

Abbey walked up to Jed and right before their lips touched she grabbed her robe and ran into the bathroom. After realizing what had happened Jed sat on the bed in defeat. Abbey was always one to trick him and yet he always fell for it. Hey he was in love how could you blame him.

20 minutes later Abbey emerged with her LHS varsity cheerleading uniform. She had her crown over her light brown wavy hair. She had to wear the crown to show that she was a captain this year.

"Damn you look sexy baby." Jed said looking her up and down.

"Thanks hon. now let's go were already late to pick up Leo and Jenny.

Leo McGarry and Jenny MacKinnon had been best friends with Abbey and Jed since the 2nd grade. Many people new them as the second most popular couple and of course Jed and Abbey were the first. Jed and Leo were in exchange together and were both calendar boys. Jed was senior class president and Leo senior class vice president. Every year the senior and junior class would pick 12 girls and 12 guys to be on the monthly calendar for fundraising reasons. Abbey and Jenny were both calendar girls as well. They also were in civinettes together and Jenny was Abbey's co-captain for cheerleading.

When they finally left Abbey's house they made good timing and got to Jenny's house before 7. Out on the porch were Leo and Jenny sitting on the swing making out. After a few minutes Jed couldn't stand it and yelled at them.

"Hey love birds I ain't got all day. If you want to pay for my gas tank then take your time."

"Alright Jed were coming keep your starched pants on." Leo yelled back as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the car.

"Hey that was one time and he didn't know what he was doing." Jenny said getting in to the car.

"Oh so now your defending him." Leo said with a fake look of shock on his face.

"Yup I sure Am." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it or I'll steal your crown."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would sweetheart."

"You'd look like a girl if you did" Abbey replied jumping into the conversation

"Your mom looks like a girl" Leo said looking at her crown now.

"Her mom is a girl hon." Jenny said making everyone laugh at his crazy remark.

"Oh pipe it would ya" Leo said turning and crossing his arms.

The rest of the car ride was just talk about senior year and class pictures. When they finally got to school they met up with there friend Josh and his girlfriend Donna. Her best friend Ainsely and Ainsely's boyfriend Sam. Also Toby and his girlfriend Andrea or Andi for short along with Andi's friend Charlie and a small girl standing next to Donna.

"Hey guys how was summer break?" Jed spoke up as he saw his friends all talking to each other.

"Short" Josh replied shaking Jed and Leo's hand.

"Yea I know it fells like just yesterday I was closing the last meeting of the year and now I have to pick totally new people." Toby said putting his arm around Andi.

Everyone new that Toby was the new SGA and FBLA president. They both had meetings every week to talk about the "issues" of Lincoln high school.

"Hey guys don't we have a civinettes meeting this morning." Abbey said looking up from her schedule.

"Yes, yes we do so we better get going." Donna said untangling her self from Josh's grasp.

"Alright bye sweetie" Jed said giving Abbey a kiss. Leo, Sam, Josh, and Toby followed suit.

"Hey guys by the way this is my little sister Zoey. Make sure she gets to where she needs to be she's a freshman so she doesn't know anything. If anyone messes with her tell me and I'll deck 'um. Bye Zoe." Donna said hurrying to catch up with her friends.

"Alright we will Donna, love you." Josh said running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about a thing."

Donna gave him a thumbs up sign and turned around the corner.

"Hey Zoey these are my friends Sam, Toby, Leo, and Jed. Josh said pointing to each of them. "And this is Charlie" he said pointing to him individually

Josh had been telling Zoey about Charlie the whole summer. Josh and Donna both thought that they would make a cute couple.

DING DING DING DING

"Well that's the bell we'll see you later" Jed said as he and Leo headed of to first period.

"Hey guys wait up." Sam said running after them.

All that were left was Toby and Josh. They helped Zoey get to her first period and then headed off to AP psyc.

**Well how'd you like it? If you have any questions just press the little purple button below and send me a review. I love reviews good or bad so just tell me. More reviews make me write faster just to let you know. -Aseye- A.K.A. -Stablerchic14-**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **SENIORITIES

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky)

**A/N:** Oh my goodness guys and dolls. With the help of a reviewer (sorry I don't remember your name but God does and he is giving you the credit!) I found out that I left out wonderful CJ. Well I don't know when but I'm going to fold her in to the story. Her and a little friend? Who you might ask. Well you'll just have to read it. And now:

CHAPTER 2

Josh Lyman made his way to the lunch room after 4th period. He was on his way to meet Donna and go to lunch at Quedoba's the Mexican restaurant right down the street from there school. 5 minutes later Josh saw Zoey walk into the other entrance of the lunch room and smiled. He was so proud of her for making it this far.

Josh remembered when he was a freshman at Lincoln just 3 years ago. It hadn't been a pleasant experience for him either. Many people picked on him because he was so short. The enjoyed pulling on his curly hair and laughing when the upperclassmen tripped him in the hall. For 4 long months he suffered until one day a tall (at least to him), very handsome sophomore who looked like a senior came up to him.

"Hello...….Josh is it. My name is Jed, Jed Bartlet and I'm starting a freshmen baseball team. Word is that your one of the best and I want you on my team. So come to room 310 everyday during lunch and well talk strategy. Well we can't do it today 'because I have to meet Abbey for lunch but well start tomorrow. Ok see you." he turned around stared at the guys and walked off. Josh ran to catch up with him.

"Hey thanks back there I needed the help." Josh said trying to keep up with Jed.

"No problem" Jed said not really paying attention to him

"Hey did you really mean what you said about baseball?" Josh said already feeling the answer.

"No" Jed said laughing at Josh all the way down the hall. "Hey but you can still come eat with us in room 310 every day its varsity baseball, but it'll be cool. "

As he was remembering the best day of his freshman year he couldn't see the growing confrontation between Zoey and three senior boys.

Zoey didn't know what to do. She had been standing in line waiting for lunch when a guy had come up to her and got a little close.

"Hey Zoey how's your first day of school going" he asked wrapping his hands around her waist making her unable to move.

"Just fine Kyle now let me go" she said finally getting free from his grasp.

Kyle Eldermoore had dated Donna for the first 5 months of her freshmen year. They had broken up when her chorus big sister, Abbey, and Abbey's boyfriend Jed had introduced her to Josh. Kyle never liked Josh ever since then and especially didn't like Zoey for what she did to him after her sister's breakup. Zoey always thought of Kyle as a bad seed and wanted to help her sister so she broke up with Kyle for Donna. Kyle in turn had slapped her around a couple of times and told her that she would eventually pay. Zoey had never told any one about that. She had said that she fell and hit her face on the concrete. Of course Donna never believed it and forced Zoey to confess. After that Donna was always careful of Zoey and made sure she was safe. Except for now.

"You know what Zoey you have grown into a fine young lady just like your sister. I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know talk with me in the hall." normally Zoey would have screamed for the closest teacher or adult but the increasing grip he had on her arm told her other wise.

"Um… that's ok Kyle I'm just gonna eat lunch I didn't eat breakfast and I'm starved." Zoey said her mind running wild. Kyle was coming closer and closer to her and nobody seemed to be doing anything about it.

Kyle came up to Zoey and whispered in her ear. "Zoey don't embarrass me in front of my friends. You know what I can do when I'm upset. So come with me right now and maybe you'll be able to catch lunch tomorrow."

Kyle backed up and smiled an evil smile. "So Zoey you want to go and talk outside?"

Zoey couldn't think of anything to do. She quickly looked around the lunchroom to someone she could call or yell to. Then she spotted him, the answer to her prayers. Josh was standing at the entrance to the lunchroom looking up obviously dreaming about something stupid. But stupid as he was, he was her only chance at getting away so she tried her best to reach him.

"Ok Kyle I just have to make a quick phone call." she said reaching into her pocket for her cell phone.

"Oh don't worry about it. You can make the call outside. There's better reception out there anyway. Come on." Kyle said with a "what the hell are you doing" face on.

"Ok" Zoey said scared out of her mind.

Kyle walked Zoey outside of the cafeteria and into the boy's bathroom. The minute he got in there he slapped her across the face. Hard.

"I don't know what kind of stunt your playing but if I ask for you to go somewhere I'm not asking if you want to or not you go. Get up here now." Kyle said pulling her hair to get her up.

"Kyle stop it, STOP IT." Zoey screamed for dear life when he punched her in her mouth and stomach.

She fell to the ground. When she looked up she tasted blood in her mouth. When she got knocked down she crashed under her cell phone. It had pressed the call button.

"Zoey now, I didn't mean to do that and you know it. you cant keep all this screaming or someone will hear and catch us and if that happens well you might as well not even come back to school for that." Kyle said unbuckling his belt and zipping down his pants.

Meanwhile down the hallway CJ Cregg and Simon Donavan were walking to lunch hand in hand. CJ had been dating Simon since the 6th grade. They had met when some kids were making fun of CJ because of her height. But Simon came running to her rescue and chased them off. After about a month of being friends Simon finally asked CJ to the winter dance and she accepted. They had been going out ever since.

"So what's for lunch today?" CJ asked looking at Simon.

"Not sure but I guess well find out hon." Simon said as he and CJ walked into the door the same way that Zoey and Kyle had left.

CJ and Simon where just about to get in line when she saw something she recognized.

"Hey isn't that Zoey's purse." CJ said picking it up off the ground.

"Check the ID" Simon said just as concerned as CJ.

Zoey was Donna's little sister. She had told every one to look out for her when they could. CJ hadn't seen any of her friends today except for Toby and Josh in AP physc. They had said hey and talked for a while but CJ mostly had all non government classes. CJ just wanted to graduate so she could get started on her "movie star" job. She had applied for it last summer and was one of the 5 finalists for the job to work with Robert and Isabelle. They were big movie producers and wanted her. She was so excited.

"It's hers" CJ said looking up at Simon. As excited as she was, all of that was washed away at the moment when she heard a cell phone go off beside them.

"Hey guys hold on" Josh said digging his phone out of his pocket. "Hello…"

"……get up here now." "Kyle stop it, STOP IT…"

They all heard the scream and Josh looked at the caller ID on the cover.

ZOEY CALLING

_what up yo. so howd you like it? well give back feed back. lots of love to all my reviewers. yall are the coolest. keep up the good work. and hit that little button below! questions comments concerns give me a review and I'll tell you. haha stablerchic14 _


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **SENIORITIES

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky) (except Kyle but I don't really want him!)

**A/N:** hey guys thanks so much for reviewing. I love writing. Ok well this is the third chap. sorry Melissa but I'm leaning towards not having Charlie do very much. But I did see the episode where he first comes on the show and he was so cute! Anyways I digress, of course he's gonna do something but probably not in this chap. Well that's all and now:

CHAPTER 3

Josh, Simon, and CJ ran out of the lunch room in search of Zoey. They ran through the hallway's checking all the empty classrooms. Zoey was no were in sight.

"Josh do you know where the call came from?" CJ said out of breath from running so fast.

"No all it said was that it was Zoey" Josh said looking around while turning one of the many hallways of Lincoln high school.

"Hey guys did you check the bathrooms in the 800 suite?" Simon asked walking towards CJ and holding her up.

"I checked all the girls what about you." CJ said shrugging off Simon. "Josh did you check the boys?"

"No I didn't." Josh said running back towards the hallway. They had just turned the corner when the heard a scream coming from a room at the end of the hall.

Josh, CJ, and Simon all ran towards the sound and found out that it had come from a bathroom. They slowly approached it and opened the door. What they found shocked them all.

Zoey was in there. She had duct tape on her legs and mouth. Her shirt was ripped off and her pants undone. Her hair was also sitting in small clumps around her like someone had pulled it directly out of her scalp. Kyle was on top of her holding her arms down. He obviously didn't hear the door open. He slapped Zoey on the face when she wouldn't stop struggling.

"Zoey… you brought this on your self you know. The duct tape was a last resource I mean if you could only stop shouting you could have been able to moan. Kyle just laughed at himself for a few seconds. "Yea anyway Zoey I'm getting what I want and I'm getting right now if it's the last thing I do."

"I don't think so" Josh said jumping on Kyle wrestling him off of Zoey.

CJ and Simon ran over to Zoey and very carefully ripped the duct tape off her mouth and legs. She slowly sat up and collapsed in CJ and Simon's arms crying. CJ held Zoey and Simon held CJ until they both noticed that Zoey felt a little limp.

Josh didn't know what had happened. All he could remember was walking towards the bathroom, opening the door and seeing Zoey. Then next thing he new he was being pulled off by Simon who then told him to call the police and an ambulance. He guessed that something in him had just snapped.

Zoey was rushed to the hospital and got checked in. CJ rode in the ambulance with Zoey while Simon and Josh rode in Josh's car. When Simon and Josh arrived they ran up to an already pacing CJ.

"How is she" Josh asked his mind filling up with horrible pictures of Zoey.

"I don't know Josh; she was in and out of consciousness on the ride over here. There was blood every where. I think he cut her wrists so she would bleed to death. CJ said looking away from Josh and towards Simon. "I am so scared for her."

"I no baby I no. come here." Simon said pulling her into his arms.

Simon hadn't known Donna or Zoey for that long but he did think of them as sisters. He had gone out with Donna and Josh a couple of times and had a fun time. Donna always talked about her sister until about the middle of freshmen year, right around the time her and Josh started dating. No one ever brought it up but Simon missed hearing stories about the funny things Zoey did. And when he finally met her he felt like he new her already. This incident had hit him hard and he wanted to Kyle to pay just as much as Josh did. But right now all he cared about was holding CJ while she cried.

Josh had been sitting down in one of the waiting chairs when he heard his cell phone go off.

"Sorry" he said looking around at all the other people waiting for there loved ones.

"Oh no it's Donna. This is gonna kill her." Josh said looking at CJ and Simon. "hello"

"Josh, where have you been I'm sitting here in the court yard waiting for you to show up. If you don't get out here I'm gonna tell all these guys that are hitting on me that I'm single." she said laughing at her own joke.

"Umm Donna I'm not coming." Josh said looking down as if she was in front of him.

"Why not" Donna said sounding a little hurt.

"Donna I'm not at school anymore."

"What are you talking about, where did you go."

"Donna I don't know how to tell you this but I'm at the hospital."

"What oh my gosh, Josh sweetie what's wrong with you. Are you hurt? Do you need me to call our parents?"

"No, no Donna I'm fine it's not for me"

"Oh thank goodness. Ok well Josh who's it for."

"Donna wow this is really hard for me. Umm ok I'm visiting someone you know." Josh said tearing up a little.

"Wow Josh, stop beating around the bush and just tell me who it is." Donna said getting a little agitated.

"Donna, sweetheart it's your sister. Zoey's in the hospital."

_Well guys that's chap. 3. I cut it in half from what it was originally supposed to be but I'm trying my best to write and go to school at the same time. I have 7 classes, all honors and progress reports come out next week. So I'm gonna try my best to juggle it all. I love you guys and keep up the reviews. It always makes me happy to see a new review on the site and in my emails. Lots of love. -stablechic14- _


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **SENIORITIES

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky) (except Kyle but I don't really want him!)

**A/N:** hey guys thanks so much for reviewing. OMG I am so sorry for the long time but my computer had this thing where my laptop power source connector broke. So I couldn't get on the computer at all. But luckily during that time I was writing! So please forgive. The whole time I was thinking of you guys! Well with out further a due:

Previously: "Wow Josh, stop beating around the bush and just tell me who it is." Donna said getting a little agitated.

"Donna, sweetheart it's your sister. Zoey's in the hospital."

CHAPTER 4

Right then Donna's world came crashing down. Josh was saying something like he wanted to come and pick her up but she wasn't listening. She just sat down on a nearby stool and stared into the wall. After a few minutes of Josh not hearing her voice he spoke up.

"Donna?" Josh said practically pleading for her to answer. He had the bad feeling that she had passed out or was too shocked to speak. After about 5 minutes of silence she finally spoke in a soft voice.

"Yea"

"Donna did you here what I said."

"No I didn't"

"I said that your sisters in the hospital and I wanted to know if you want me to come get you?" Josh said worry soaking his voice. Donna was the world to him and if she was ever hurting he was also hurting.

"Yea that'd be great"

"Ok I'm on my way"

"Ok"

"I love you"

"Yea"

"Donna?"

"What?" she was starting to get a little agitated with the constant questions. Wasn't it just 3 hours early that she had warned Josh. she had told everyone to watch out for her little sister and in her mind every one had failed. Including herself.

"Nothing ok bye"

"Bye" she said hanging up the phone. She ran to her locker and grabbed her backpack out of it and headed for DCT parking.

Josh hung up the phone with a look of shock on his face. He was so surprised he didn't even here Simon walking up to him.

"Hey Josh was that Donna?" he said not facing josh.

"Yea that was her" he said still a little surprised.

Josh had never been put in that situation. Donna had always told him she loved him. It was her who made that first move and Josh had felt the same way. He had loved Donna since the day he met her and she said she was the same way. Whenever Josh said "I love you" she had always said it back no matter what was happening. Even when her mom had been hit by a drunk driver last year. She had been in a coma for 8 months and Josh got her through it. She had once told him that no matter what happened that love was what would get them through. Why was now any different?

"What did she say?" Simon said starting to worry about Josh just as much as he was about Donna.

"She didn't say any thing." Josh said quietly

"You gonna go pick her up?" Simon said patting Josh on the shoulder.

"Yea I'm going right now." he said searching in his pocket for his keys.

"Alright be careful out there" Simon said walking back over towards CJ.

Josh walked out to his car and got in. He drove to his high school and stopped in the drop off circle for DCT. He didn't have to wait long. 3 minutes later Donna walked out of the auditorium building and towards Josh's car. From were he was sitting Josh could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red along with her tearstained cheeks. Even though he was supposed to be focusing on Donna he couldn't help but think that Donna looked beautiful. He got out of the car and walked towards her. They stared at each other for several seconds when Donna pushed past him. She opened the door and sat down with her arms crossed and her face in a pout. She was angry. Josh walked over to his seat and got inside. He just sat there for a few minutes when Donna finally spoke up.

"Would you just drive already? Damn, I'm not going to talk to you so just take me to go see my sister damnit before I get out and walk." she snapped at him turning her body so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Josh was positively lost. He didn't see what her problem was. She had never cursed like that and now she was starting to cry. Josh didn't no what to do. If he leaned over to hold her she would probably shrug him off and get out and walk. If he did drive she would probably never talk to him until this thing was over at the earliest. He finally decided that he was gonna give her some space and drive. He started the car and drove to the hospital. About half way there he couldn't take the silence and finally asked the question.

"Donna what the hell is wrong with you. Why are you mad at me? What did I do? I didn't ask Kyle to rape her." Josh said sounding as if he had just had a knife stuck through his back. He didn't even realize what he had said.

"She was raped?" Donna said in a quiet voice looking up at Josh.

"What, what are you talking about raped?" Josh said turning looking towards her while still trying to watch the road.

"You just said it, you said she was raped and by Kyle. Kyle who?" Donna said her voice now softer then ever.

Josh didn't say any thing. He didn't no if Zoey was raped or not but he did know he didn't want to tell Donna just yet that it was her ex-boyfriend that put her sister in the hospital.

"Josh whose Kyle?" Donna said her voice now a little louder.

No answer

"Josh?"

Silence

"Josh?"

"Baby I…."

"Don't 'baby' me Josh who is Kyle?" she said yelling now.

Josh took a large sigh and then realized that he had to tell her if he had any chance to cool things off with her. Unfortunately telling her was not the way he wanted to do it.

"Kyle Eldermoore. Your ex-boyfriend."

_Well guys that's chap. 4. I'm sorry about that whole time period. Well I did get progress reports and in my opinion its not that bad but the PU's (parental units) say I have to take a little break from writing so much. so I will attempt to write a chap. at least once every 2 weeks. So sorry about that gap of writing but I'm still trying my best to write and go to school at the same time. So I'm gonna try my best to juggle it all. I love you guys and keep up the reviews. It always makes me happy to see a new review on the site and in my emails. Lots of love. -stablechic14- _


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: **SENIORITIES

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky) (except Kyle and Dr. Lyman but I don't really want them!)

**A/N:** hey guys thanks so much for reviewing. OMG I am so sorry for the long time but I have just been so overwhelmed. Teachers are cramming things in cause the 9 weeks are almost here so I'm trying. So sorry please forgive. The whole time I was thinking of you guys! Well with out further a due:

**Previously: **

"Josh?"

"Baby I…."

"Don't 'baby' me Josh who is Kyle?" she said yelling now.

Josh took a large sigh and then realized that he had to tell her if he had any chance to cool things off with her. Unfortunately telling her was not the way he wanted to do it.

"Kyle Eldermoore. Your ex-boyfriend."

CHAPTER 5

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Donna was crying again too upset to speak and Josh was too mad to care. How could Donna blame him for what happened. He wasn't Kyle. He didn't kidnap her. What was her problem?

Josh drove quietly when it finally hit him. Donna's words just a few hours ago:

"Hey guys by the way this is my little sister Zoey. Make sure she gets to where she needs to be she's a freshman so she doesn't know anything. If anyone messes with her tell me and I'll deck 'um…"

When they finally reached the hospital Josh parked the car and before Donna could walk out he locked the doors.

"Josh I'm not doing this with you right now. I want to see my sister and if you don't let me out…"

"You'll what? Break my windows. Yea well in case you haven't noticed I don't care. I need to talk to you right now and I think your sister can what a few minutes."

"Alright you wanna talk lets talk. Let's talk about how I ask you to look out for my sister because I knew Kyle still goes here and you can't even do that. I mean why can't you just understand. I can't…"

Donna stopped mid sentence when she saw him. She thought she just saw Kyle. She couldn't believe it. Her breathing stopped for a few seconds and her only feeling was fear.

"Donna. Donna are you ok. What? What are you looking at" Josh said trying to get Donna to look at him.

"Nothing sorry what was I saying"

Josh could obviously tell that she as lying but he didn't want to press the issue. "You where saying that I don't understand"

"Oh yea, well you don't cause you don't know what happened. You weren't there when Zoey told me…. wait what am I doing"

Donna looked down at her arm rest and simply pressed the unlock button and walked out of the car.

"Donna wait!" Josh said running after her.

Of course he was on track so he got to the front door before her. He grabbed her in front of the door and kissed her. Hard on the mouth. They stayed that way for few minutes until Donna finally pulled away.

She walked through the doors leaving Josh standing there. 2 minutes later Josh walked in to find something unexpected. Jed walked up to Josh and shook his hand.

"Hey Josh how you holding up" he asked giving Josh a quick hug.

"Not so good" Josh said rubbing his face

"How's she holding up" Jed said as he saw Donna hugging Abbey tight.

"Not much better." Josh said looking up at her. "Hey can I talk to you guys real quick"

"Yea sure. When you say you guys you mean..."

"Simon, Leo, Sam, Toby…." he said making sure that they where all there.

"What about Charlie? We can't just leave him there." Jed said never wanting to leave people out.

"Yea sure I just need a guy's perspective."

"Alright I'll go tell everyone to meet over at those couches"

"Hey guys I'm taking Donna to go see Zoey and then well be back." Abbey said kissing Jed on the cheek.

"Alright tell her were here." Josh said not looking away from Donna.

Jed walked over to the group of kids sitting down and told everyone the plan. A couple minutes later the group had split with the girls on one couch and the boys on another.

"Hey I just wanted to talk to you guys real quick." Josh said sitting down next to Sam.

"Alright Josh what do you want to talk about?" Leo said sitting down next to Toby"

"It's about Donna"

Donna and Abbey walked up to the nurses' station and Abbey asked the questions.

"Excuse me my name is Abbey Barrington and this Donna Moss. She would like to see her sister Zoey Moss.

The nurse took a few minutes and looked up the name on her computer.

"Zoey Moss is in room 961, on the third floor." She said pointing towards the elevators.

"Thank you" Donna replied in a very soft voice.

They reached the room and Abbey gently opened the door. Donna saw Zoey in the bed and couldn't help her self. She started crying again when the doctor walked in.

"hello my name is Dr. Lyman, and who are you?"

"My name's Abbey and this is Donna her sister." Abbey answered for Donna.

"Well nice to meet you" Dr. Lyman answered as he walked over to Zoey.

"Hey Donna I'm gonna go wait outside for awhile I'll see you later." Abbey said giving Donna a hug and heading out the door.

"Ok, Donna is it. "Dr. Lyman said looking down at Zoey's chart. "Well Zoey here, is doing pretty good. She sustained minor bruisings on the face and thighs…"

Dr. Lyman carefully took off his glasses and looked Donna up and down. He noticed her short green and gold skirt and rise up top that showed her stomach. He also noticed her red and puffy eyes. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. He wanted her. BAD. And he was gonna get her if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey Donna can I talk to you outside." he said closing the folder he was holding.

"Sure" she said softly sniffling to her self. Not looking at the look on the doctor's face.

Dr. Lyman put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the room next to Zoey's. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Donna was so worried about Zoey that she didn't even here the click. Dr. Lyman led her to the bed and sat her down. He closed the blinds and then sat down next to her.

"Donna are you ok. Do you feel alright?" Dr. Lyman asked taking of his jacket and loosing his tie.

"Well not really I'm a little shook up about Zoe and Josh it's just a big….. A big mess." Donna said as she put her head in her hands.

"Oh Donna. I'm so sorry. Come here" Dr. Lyman said opening his arms to her.

"It's just so hard. Being in high school is hard enough but with a younger sister to look after it makes it so much worse. Donna said holding on to Dr. Lyman

"Ok, it's ok. It's alright sweetheart it's alright. Here why don't you just lie down here you'll feel better. Just sit here and close your eyes."

Dr. Lyman slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants also. He slowly zipped Donna's skirt off her waist. He climbed on top off her and started kissing her neck softly.

"Hey what are you doing" Donna pushed him off her and started to get off the bed.

"Hey, hey wait a minute. Donna come here. Just get back on the bed come on" he said walking towards her.

Donna grabbed her skirt off the floor and started putting it on as she tried to walk out the door. When she found out that it was locked she turned around.

"What the hell is going on? Let me out of here." she said under her breath all the time scared out of her mind.

"Well Donna I don't know if you've noticed but you're pretty damn cute and I want you. I'm a doctor Donna we always get what we want and right now I want you." Dr. Lyman said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the bed.

"No, wait stop I don't want this. STOP….."

_Well guys that's chap. 5. I'm sorry about that whole time period. I hoped you liked it. It was pretty fun writing it. I planned out the next like 5 chap. in math this past week so I'm gonna try to write more. So sorry about that gap of writing but I'm still trying my best to write and go to school at the same time. So I'm gonna try my best to juggle it all. I love you guys and keep up the reviews. It always makes me happy to see a new review on the site and in my emails. Lots of love. -stablechic14- _


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: **SENIORITIES

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky) (Except Kyle and Dr. Lyman but I don't really want them!)

**A/N:** hey guys thanks so much for reviewing. OMG I am so sorry for the long time but I have just been so overwhelmed. I just came back from DC so my summer is all clear till august so let's do this! So sorry please forgive. The whole time I was thinking of you guys! Well with out further a due:

**Previously: **

Dr. Lyman slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants also. He slowly zipped Donna's skirt off her waist. He climbed on top off her and started kissing her neck softly.

"Hey what are you doing" Donna pushed him off her and started to get off the bed.

"Hey, hey wait a minute. Donna come here. Just get back on the bed come on" he said walking towards her.

Donna grabbed her skirt off the floor and started putting it on as she tried to walk out the door. When she found out that it was locked she turned around.

"What the hell is going on? Let me out of here." she said under her breath all the time scared out of her mind.

"Well Donna I don't know if you've noticed but you're pretty damn cute and I want you. I'm a doctor Donna we always get what we want and right now I want you." Dr. Lyman said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the bed.

"No, wait stop I don't want this. STOP….."

CHAPTER 6

Abbey walked back through the double doors which led to the third floor. She had bought a drink for her and Donna and hoped that it would calm both of them down. When she got to the hallway which led to zoey's room she couldn't remember which way she was supposed to turn. She thought it was left but had a strange urge to go right. She felt it was women's intuition so she took a right. She found herself walking for what seemed like 20 minutes and could not find the room which belonged to zoey. So she found the nearest nurses station and politely asked for directions.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering which way is it to room 961?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Its right down this hallway and when you get to a fork in the road just keep on going straight." The nurse said also wearing a smile. She commonly had people asking her which way to go. "Most people take the right instead of the left. But what they don't know is that there are no rooms this way so you have to take a left."

"Oh sorry about that. Thanks anyways. "Abbey said to the nurse and quickly turned around. But what she didn't notice was a very disheveled Donna running through the doors she had just come out of.

"It's about Donna"

"What about Donna?" Jed asked looking josh straight in the eye. From

"She's shutting me out and I don't understand why. I mean it's not like I did this. I didn't hurt zoey, but I do understand why she's mad at me but still at least she could talk to me."

"Josh, you have to see it from her point of view. She doesn't necessarily blame you she just blamed the first person she saw which was you. She didn't mean to hurt you it's just that her sister is in the hospital and all you want to do is talk about your relationship. "Simon said trying to shed some light on this situation. "It's just like when my mom died, I blamed my dad only cause he was the last person to see her alive. I eventually got over it and so will Donna. She just needs…"

At that moment Donna walked through the room and straight towards josh and he stood up and could not believe what he saw. Donna looked well let's just say bad. She had no pants on except her underwear which you could clearly see was ripped through her bloomers. Her top had a huge whole right along the seems. She had blood running down her lip and shoulder. She was holding on to her stomach just so she could walk and had a nicely fresh bruise growing along her left eye. She collapsed into his arms and held on tight never wanting to let go and he held her never wanting to let her go.

After about 20 minutes she stopped crying and looked up at josh. She tried to say something, anything to explain what happened but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Josh looked down at her and nodded his head, "I know baby, I know."

Just as josh said this to Donna everybody heard a scream resonate throughout the entire hospital. It was a women's scream. Nobody knew who or where the scream had come from except Jed.

He quietly said to himself…_"abbey." _

_**Hey guys and dolls its stablerchic? Again im sooooooo sorry about taking so long but how did u like it! Well I want to n o so just click that cute purple button to your left and just leave me a review1?1 see u later?1**_


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: **SENIORITIES

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters belong to me but to Aaron Sorkin. (Lucky) (Except Kyle and Dr. Lyman but I don't really want them!)

**A/N:** hey guys thanks so much for reviewing. OMG I am so sorry for the long time but I have just been so overwhelmed. Im all ready to write so let's do this! So sorry please forgive. The whole time I was thinking of you guys! By the way Dr. Lyman has **NO** relation to Josh they just have the same last name!! Well with out further a due:

**Previously: **

"It's about Donna"

"What about Donna?" Jed asked looking josh straight in the eye. From

"She's shutting me out and I don't understand why. I mean it's not like I did this. I didn't hurt Zoey, but I do understand why she's mad at me but still at least she could talk to me."

"Josh, you have to see it from her point of view. She doesn't necessarily blame you she just blamed the first person she saw which was you. She didn't mean to hurt you it's just that her sister is in the hospital and all you want to do is talk about your relationship. "Simon said trying to shed some light on this situation. "It's just like when my mom died, I blamed my dad only cause he was the last person to see her alive. I eventually got over it and so will Donna. She just needs…"

At that moment Donna walked through the room and straight towards josh and he stood up and could not believe what he saw. Donna looked well let's just say bad. She had no pants on except her underwear which you could clearly see was ripped through her bloomers. Her top had a huge whole right along the seems. She had blood running down her lip and shoulder. She was holding on to her stomach just so she could walk and had a nicely fresh bruise growing along her left eye. She collapsed into his arms and held on tight never wanting to let go and he held her never wanting to let her go.

After about 20 minutes she stopped crying and looked up at josh. She tried to say something, anything to explain what happened but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Josh looked down at her and nodded his head, "I know baby, I know."

Just as josh said this to Donna everybody heard a scream resonate throughout the entire hospital. It was a women's scream. Nobody knew who or where the scream had come from except Jed.

He quietly said to himself…_"Abbey." _

Chapter 7

Abbey had walked to the end of the hall and looked at the numbers on the doors. She finally located zoey's and just as she opened the door Dr. Lyman walked out of the nearby room. He had a few tares in his jacket, a few red stains at the top, and his knuckles seemed a bit swollen.

"Hello doctor are you alright you seem kinda shook up?" Abbey asked learning from her parents to always be considerate to adults and when asked to do something, doing it without question.

"Hey Abbey. Its ok I just made a big mess in this room next door." He quickly covered up his hands and looked Abbey up and down. He realized she was wearing the exact same outfit as Donna was and she was just as pretty if not prettier. "Hey I have an idea. I was gonna get one of the nurses to help me but if you would just step in here and help me we could get it down a whole lot faster!"

"Ok Dr. L. I mean is it ok if I call you that. I call my sports psychologist dr. J. Its sortof like a habit." She said walking into the room he had just come out of. She began to pick up the stuff that had fallen of the shelves. She was so busy with everything being in perfect order that she didn't hear Dr. Lyman lock the door for the second time that day.

"Alright doc I'm all finished." Abbey said when she turned around and saw doctor Lyman standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Um doctor this is making me really uncomfortable. What are you doing?"

"Well Abbey I don't know if anyone has ever told but you are really hot. I mean like REALLY hot and I want you to know that."

"Ok so why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Well I'll tell you. I want you more than anything. I mean since Donna wouldn't put out, at least voluntarily, I just thought you would. Why Abbey you don't think I'm attractive?"

"No I don't and for the record I have a boyfriend who loves me and I love him and we're gonna… wait why am I telling you this. Move out of my way I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry Abbey I can't allow that. You have to stay here and finish this."

Abbey quickly walked past the "good" doctor and attempted to open the door. She wasn't afraid of this man, Jed had taught her well but when she realized that the door was key locked she began to feel the first hints of fear.

"Open this door right now!" she said with the hint getting bigger every second she was alone with him.

"Abbey we've already discussed this I cant let you out. Your best option would be to cooperate and come lie on this bed with me." During his little speech he had been coming closer to Abbey the whole time. He finally reached her and before she could try for an escape he pulled her towards the bed. She began to scream just as Donna had and got the same result. He slapped her across the face so hard this time that she temporarily fell unconscious. Dr. Lyman pulled her to the bed and laid her on her back. He unzipped her skirt and pulled off her top. He got on top of her and started to kiss her.

"Oh come on Abbey I no your conscience. Don't make me mad, would you wake up damn it!"

Abbey sat there perfectly still, contemplating her next move. She didn't no what he would do to her but staying still was what she thought was the best option. Turns out it was the worst and also the most painful.

Doctor Lyman got off her and walked towards her head. He forced her eyes open and made her listen to his voice as he whispered in her ear.

"Hey Abbey I'm not playing with you anymore. I don't want to take advantage of you and don't want to have to do anything you or I will ultimately regret. So just open your eyes by yourself and let's get this over with."

Abbey realized that she couldn't keep this up for very much longer and when Dr. Lyman pulled down her bloomers off her body she realized his intended goal. He checked one more time to see if she had moved.

"Alright Abbey you brought this on yourself." He said when he got on top of her again. He unhooked her bra and started to caress her breast. He felt her breathing increase and led his hand down the trail to her underwear. He was already touching her when she couldn't take it any longer and grabbed his hand.

"Ok I'm sorry I lied but please I'm begging you please don't do this." She started to cry at the saddest moment in her life. He picked his head up and responded with the coldest voice she had every heard.

"I'm sorry Abbey but I need this." He continued his course when she struggled with him. He slapped her for the second time that day.

"Abbey I really don't want to hurt you but you keep making me and I just don't know what to do? Why don't you just stop fighting it and give in. I love you too much to see you like this; it just hurts me too much. But I still love you and I want to make love to you."

Abbey looked up from the spot she had been staring at to help ignore him. "There is no earthly way that you love me. People who love each other don't hurt each other. And anyways I don't love you I hate you and your not doing anything to me!"

Dr. Lyman once again slapped her face. This time she screamed out in pain and when he heard her loudest scream yet he punched her in the face where she remained unconscious until she awoke in a slightly different room with a male arm over her shoulder. Her first instinct was that it was Dr. Lyman once again trying to rape her. She fought with the arm until she heard a voice telling her to stop moving. Not wanting to make him mad again she stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked up and was relieved when she saw Jed's face.

"Hey Abigail how're feelin?" he had seen her at her worst before but he never felt that much rage and anger at the bastard who did this; as well as sadness and worry for his girl; as he felt at that moment.

Abby didn't quite understand where she was or what had happened. She could only get out one question before the weight of her head hit her.

"Jed" she said groggily "what happened?" She was out before she could hear the answer. Her head hurt so hard she was thankfully when the darkness of her mind reconsumed her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for the answer. Her brain filled in the blanks of the rest of the night.

After Dr. Lyman punched her in the face he realized he had pushed her too far. She stayed conscious for a total of 15 minutes which was all the time the doctor needed to rape her. After he finished she attempted to get out of the room when she fell off the table and hit her head on the floor. She was completely unconscious when Dr. Lyman picked her backup and laid her on the bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a special syringe just for her. He filled it with a bottle of a liquid he also pulled out of his pocket. He stuck it in her windpipe and wiped the area with an alcohol swab. He waited about five more minutes and then opened the door and snuck out to go check on Zoey. He called a nurse in to assist him.

"Excuse me nurse, can you go into the next room and borrow there ice bucket. It seems this young lady will need some when she wakes up"

The nurse next door opened up the room and found an unconscious Abbey sprawled across the bed.

"Doctor get in here quick it seems we have an emergency. She's not breathing!"

At that moment Leo, Simon, and Jed, leading the pack, busted into the room out of breath.

"We heard a scream and we came running." Leo said. "What's going on doctor?"

As he slowly looked around Jed realized the person that he had feared was hurt most of all. He saw the one he loved more than anything being hooked up to machines and monitors. He wanted to go to her, touch her if he could but for some reason his feet didn't seem to work any more. All that he could muster was a gasp of astonishment and he was rendered speechless. a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Jed, passed and the doctor removed them out of the room for the serious part of the check in. An hour later Dr. Lyman came out of the door and approached the 3 boys, who had been joined by half of the gang, the other half went with Josh to get Donna checked out.

"Um who here is the closet to Ms. Barrington?"

"I Am." Jed said standing up and facing the doctor. He was a clear foot taller than the MD but he didn't let that bother him. He just wanted to know what happened to his girlfriend.

"Ok so Ms. Barrington was found very much in trouble. It seems she was beaten and raped. She has several bruises on her legs and thighs. We did a tox screen a pelvic exam and there were traces of GHB in her system. Now GHB…."

"Wait a second why are you doing all these tests. Are you saying that she was raped here and what the heck is GHB?" Jed asked with a hundred million things running around in her mind.

"GHB: Gamma hydroxybutyrate is a synthetic depressant produced in clandestine labs. It increases sociability and function as something of a transient antidepressant. In layman's terms GHB and its analogs are considered "date rape" drugs because they can be mixed with liquids, even water, and a victim wouldn't notice by smelling or looking at it. GHB, by itself, has a soapy or salty taste--but when mixed in a drink it may be difficult to detect. If GHB is injected within 15 minutes symptoms such as nausea, dizziness, drowsiness, visual disturbances, respiratory distress, amnesia, seizures, and coma are all possible. It is difficult to predict a person's reaction to GHB-- because GHB is produced in clandestine labs, the purity and strength of doses vary."

"Doctor I don't quite get what you're telling me?" Jed asked while confused by the doctor's explanation tactics.

"Its ok just listen. Do you no if Ms. Barrington has a sleeping disorder or an advanced form of narcolepsy?"

"Wait, wait what's that got to do with anything and what's narcolepsy?"

"It's a certain type of sleep disorder. Mr. Bartlett maybe we should call miss Barrington's parents because I am required by law to report any type of attempted sexual assaults or drug users."

"Dr. Lyman I can assure that Abbey is not a drug user. Why does it matter that she took them or was forced to take them?"

"Well Mr. Bartlett first of all it was a miracle that we caught the elevated levels in her system. GHB is very difficult to detect in the human body. Secondly did you no that GHB was banned in the U.S. by the FDA in 1990 because of the dangers associated with its use. It's an illegal drug unless properly issued by a certified doctor in extreme cases of narcolepsy which you just said she doesn't have so why would she have it in her system?."

"Good lord." was all Jed could muster at that moment. He took a few deep breaths and said. "So doctor is it ok if we go in and see her?"

"Well I don't know she's still out of it and she may have experienced some of the symptoms of GHB, but what the heck. Ill make you a deal. For sure you can go see her for a little while but I only want him. I don't want her startled for any reason." At that moment Dr. Lyman's beeper went off. " I'm sorry I have to go take care of this but if you need me just page me."

"Thank you Doctor." Jed said walking into Abbey's room and putting his arm around her and holding her hand.

Doctor Lyman went to the nurses' station in the ER section of the hospital.

"Um excuse me Sandy, I was paged?"

"Uh yea Doctor, you have a possible rape patient in curtain 4." Sandy replied not looking up from her magazine.

Dr. Lyman walked over to curtain 3 and pulled it open. He saw Donna in Josh's arm and was secretly disgusted. He couldn't believe that, that little tramp would go back to Josh when she had been with him? Sometimes he just didn't understand women.

Donna looked down at the doctor who had just walked into her makeshift room. She recognized those shoes. She thought there was no way that he would have stuck around or shockingly came back to face her again with her boyfriend in the same room. She slowly looked up at that smug, fiery grin on his face and it confirmed her worse night mares. He had come back to rape her all over again. Donna started to fidget horrendously and stutter so bad that Josh had to physically calm her.

"Donna what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her arm and shaking her. He was getting more concerned with her actions by the second.

"He, he, he, he, he …."

"Well I think she's a little shook up from what the nurses told me. We better get her a sedative to calm her down." Dr. Lyman said getting a little bit more nervous with every"_he_" Donna muttered.

"Wait a second she's trying to say something. Who honey, what did the bad man do?"

Dr. Lyman walked over to Donna and before Josh could protest more he stuck Donna with a clear liquid in her windpipe. She sat upright for a few seconds and soon slouched under her own weight.

"Doctor I don't think that was necessary, she was perfectly fine." Josh said getting very angry at the Doctor but more angry at himself for not protecting Zoey or Donna.

"Well son you're not the Doctor now are you." Dr. Lyman said in an amusing way. "I'm gonna run a few tests on her. Nurse can you come in here please." When Sandy finally arrived at least 10 minutes later she was handed Donna's chart and told to order the normal tests including a tox screen and a pregnancy test.

"Wait a second what are you doing ordering a pregnancy test for?" Josh said wondering what the Doctor knew and he didn't.

"Oh it's nothing, just normal precaution. We can't give her any medicine to help her if she were pregnant. The hospital would be liable if we killed or hurt the fetus. Don't even worry about it."

When the drugs Dr. Lyman had given Donna finally reached her entire body the damage had already been done. Something died in Donna that day. It was an incredibly small creature only 8 weeks old. His name was gonna be Josh Donald Lyman Jr. named after the father and mother that he would never get to meet.

**_Hey guys and dolls its stablerchic? Again im sooooooo sorry about taking so long but how did u like it! Can you believe how it turned out?!?? Well I want to no so just click that cute purple button to your left and just leave me a review!?! See u later?!_**


End file.
